


Jawbreaker

by lyvneato



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Modern AU, Wickedly Wonderful Week of Reylo, jawbreaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 01:12:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7132052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyvneato/pseuds/lyvneato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jaw·break·er<br/>ˈjôˌbrākər<br/>noun<br/>noun: jawbreaker; plural noun: jawbreakers<br/>1.<br/>informal<br/>a word that is very long or hard to pronounce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jawbreaker

He had been through this conversation a million times in his head, yet here he was looking at her and choking up from fear. Screaming at himself internally, Ben watched as Rey tilted her head in confusion. The curls by her face fell softly with the small movement, framing her cheeks perfectly. He had fallen in love with the little things about her. If only he could just tell her, he already had everything else set up, picture perfect. She looked beautiful tonight, obviously dressed for the special occasion even though she was unsure of what that quite was. In fact that was the question she had just asked him, which caught him off guard. He had wanted to tell her later, but once they had gotten seated she started up the conversation asking why he had taken her out to a fancy restaurant tonight. Opening his mouth to try and say how he felt, he practically cursed himself when other words took hold.  
"I just...thought it would be nice to have a fancy date night." Ben dodged coming out with his true feelings. The two had been seeing each other for awhile now, so it was no secret that he liked her. How would he tell Rey that he loved her though? That he loved everything about her? Taking his response with a nod, she smiled.  
"Oh, well...I just thought maybe there was something..." she thought for second, "...Special going on?" Rey finally finished with.   
Ben wished he could force himself to tell her yes, there was something special he had in mind. He wanted to take this relationship to the next step, instead of just on and off dates. Would she return the feelings though? That was one of the huge walls holding Ben back from telling her. Taking a deep breath, he decided to respond her statement though.   
"I mean, we can make it special if you want." He had not intended for the words to come out so dryly, but looking at her, she did not seem to notice. Rey went to say more to him before their waiter came back with drinks they had ordered, interrupting them. They both whispered thank you as the man set the drinks before the two of them. Ben nervously took a sip of his carbonated beverage as Rey began ordering. Not paying much attention because he was going through his thoughts, Ben was pulled from this by the sound of Rey's voice calling his name. Looking up from where he had been staring at the table, he saw her curiously looking at him.   
"What?" He asked, unsure of what she had said. Laughing a little, Rey asked him again.  
"I said what are you going to order?" she repeated. Ben let out a nervous laugh, trying to find his train of thought.  
"Um...yeah. Sorry," he said out of habit, "I'll just....have what she's having." he turned his attention to the waiter as he said this. They nodded and left after telling the two that they would be back shortly.   
Rey reached out a hand over the table and set it gently on his. Her soft skin warmed his hand where it touched the back side of his palm. Whenever she did something like this, whether it was brushing hair from his eyes, or just handing him something and their finger tips skimming each others, he swear he felt sparks of electricity in these gestures. He looked up into her light brown eyes and tried to tell if she was feeling the same. Right now, Rey looked at him with slight concern, but still a soft smile on her pale pink lips.   
"Are you alright, space cadet?" She used a nickname she had given him for when he was having times like this. If she only knew that the reason he was up there was because of her. She made everything else seem small, but she also made telling her how he felt hard. Ben did not want to say the wrong thing and loose her.   
Moving his hand so that he could use his thumb to rub the back of her hand, he nodded at her question.   
"Yeah, I'm...I'm just a little stressed is all." He was being honest, but he had not said why exactly.   
"Is it something at work? Or are the finals getting to you?" She gently asked him, referring to college finals at the end.   
"Maybe that's it," he agreed with her instead of coming out and telling her. "Finals have been tough, which is why I wanted to take a night off with you." Ben added a true statement to even out the fact that he was too much of a coward to tell her. He decided he would stop worrying about his dilemma right now, and instead have a good time with Rey. The two of them turned the conversation to jokes and stories instead, as they waited for their food to arrive.   
By the end of the night, he had almost forgotten what he intended to tell her on this date. The two of them were walking out of the restaurant, Rey's arm was wrapped around Ben's as they came out into the chilly night air. Looking down at her, Ben noticed that she had worn heels tonight, making her taller than usual. He smiled at the memory of one of their first dates. She joked with him about how she would have to wear stilts just to kiss him goodnight, and he said he would compensate by leaning down. He wonders if he knew then that he would love her this much.   
Getting into his car, he drove her home, starting to sweat a little about telling her now that their time tonight would be ending soon. Rey always knew how to keep the mood light though, taking the AUX cord to his stereo and playing music while singing loudly to it. He smiled and sang along with her, rolling down his windows so the night air could reach them. It was summer, so the heat of the day had receded into a pleasant night. The lights of the town flew by as they drove on. Ben looked over at her from time to time, smiling at the way she was so open with him.   
If they were not singing to Rey's playlist, then they were laughing most the ride home. Ben could not trade these moments for the world. He had never felt so happy with someone, and he hoped to god that she felt just as good as he did.   
Pulling up to her house, Ben got out to walk her up to her door. The click of her heels on the sidewalk and the sound of cicadas filled the night air. He stopped on her door step, gazing down at her. She looked beautiful in the low light from the moon, her porch light was not on. Sighing, Rey looked at him, ready to go inside.   
"Well, thanks for the great night, Ben." She said sincerely.  
"You're the one who made the night," He gave a half smile. She said her goodbyes to him and went to walk in the door before Ben stopped her with his words.  
"Wait--! I....I wanted to tell you something..." He tried to get his last chance to tell her tonight. She turned to him, half way in her screen door.   
"Hmm?" Rey tilted her head waiting for him to continue.  
"I...Rey..." He spoke while taking her hand. Looking at him confused, Rey watched as he struggled to find the words. Biting the bullet, Ben came out with what he had been trying to say the whole night.  
"Rey, I love you." He felt his lips move, pouring out words from his heart. When a light laugh was Rey's response, he felt suddenly worried. Had she not felt the same way?   
"Was that what had you stressed out all night?" A large smile formed on her lips as she asked this. Before he could answer, she wrapped her arms around him.  
"You didn't have to get all worked up trying to tell me that." She affectionately told him. Running a hand along his cheek, she smiled softer.  
"I love you too, Ben." She admitted to him, leaning up as he leaned down. She brushed her lips against his, smiling into the kiss. He let one of his hands rest on her waist, the fabric of her dress like silk. After their lips parted, they kept their close proximity. Rey had her eyes closed, but Ben could never pull his eyes off her. She spoke while looking up into his eyes after a long pause of them standing like that.  
"Would you like to come inside?" She let a smirk play on the corners of her mouth, making Ben let out a low chuckle. Wordlessly, he nodded his head as she took his hand and led him inside.


End file.
